In the implanting of intraocular lenses in human eyes, particularly where accommodation is to be provided, it is important that loops of lenses be fixated within the rim of the capsular bag of the eye to maintain correct, accurate movement of the optic under the action of the ciliary muscle.
As is known in the art, loops, haptics, etc., disposed in the capsular bag rim, are intended to become fixated by fibrosis developed therein following surgical removal of a portion of the anterior capsular bag.
It is possible, although rare, that loops and certain other lens features engaged in the rim of the capsular bag may lose some degree of fixation or undergo some disengagement from the capsular bag rim. Lenses in which such problem might possibly arise include the well-known type of lens wherein arcuate loops extend oppositely from an optic; the lenses of Applicant's pending application, Ser. No. 08/858,978 entitled "Accommodating Intraocular Lens Having T-shaped Haptics"; and Applicant's pending application Ser. No. 08/947,113 entitled "Intraocular Lenses With Fixated Haptics".
The present invention provides collar components for positioning on loops of lenses in the rim of the capsular bag of the eye, thus to enhance engagement of the loop and collar in the bag rim.
In a typical or preferred utilization of the collar on the invention, the collars are disposed on a lens comprising an optic having two haptics extending therefrom, at least one loop extending from each haptic, with the loops having enlarged end portions, whereby tubular collars disposed on the loops are retained thereon by enlarged end portions.